Ink
by RisingChaos
Summary: What every writer goes through at some point and what every writer should remember, no matter how hard. NaLu. Oneshot. Drabble.
_Tap tap tap…_ Lucy hit her pencil against her hardwood desk before bringing it up to her lips to nibble on the already overly chewed utensil. Her eyes focused on what seemed like an endless sheet of white. She'd been sitting at her desk for _hours_ and she had not a sentence to show for it. Her brain fried from overuse and overthinking but her downright stubbornness refused to let herself get out of her chair. Sure, she could have done something more productive, like actually workout like she's been telling herself she would for the last several weeks now. After all summer is coming up and her body is anything but bikini ready in her mind. Despite what her boyfriend tells her, her body needs work, it's far from beautiful.

Cursing her train of thought running off track again Lucy growled lowly before slamming her pencil down on top the blank sheet of paper. "Stupid, useless, good-for-nothing brain! Why won't you let me write?" sinking down in her chair, Lucy poked the pencil, watching as it rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop. "Please. Please just let me write something, anything, I'll take whatever just no more writer's block!" Lucy begged. She'd spent so much of her time daydreaming about becoming this brilliant writer yet every time she sat down to _actually write_ poof! Nothing. Nada. Not a damn thing would come to her mind. Sure, she tried to work on old, unfinished stories that she stuffed on her shelf and forgotten about but that only made her more frustrated that it had been _years_ and she still couldn't complete those works either.

How was she supposed to ever achieve her dreams if she couldn't even get a rough draft done let alone a damned idea? She used to be so driven, so motivated that words constantly poured out of her, she would write everyday and multiple ideas for stories EVERYDAY. Now? Nothing. Lucy's lucky if she gets an idea for a fanfiction about one of her favorite books. Hell, Lucy barely even reads anymore she's been too busy trying to make sure she has rent. At least, that's what she tells herself.

"This is pathetic." Lucy mumbles. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Give up what?" an all to familiar voice asks, scaring Lucy half to death and making her jump at least a foot out of her chair.

"Natsu! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!?" Lucy yelled at her favorite pink haired idiot. Who just looked at her with the most adorable confused face she had ever seen.

"But I called _and_ knocked. It's not my fault you don't notice." Natsu said, cocking his head to the side.

"Huh? You called?" Lucy grabbed her cell and sure enough there was a missed call from her boyfriend from twenty minutes ago. "Natsu, how long have you been here?"

"bout ten minutes. Gotta say Luce, it's a little sad you don't even notice when your boyfriends here. What's the matter, you getting sick of me?" Natsu teased.

"No! that's not it at all and you know it. It's just… nothing." Lucy sighed as she flicked her pencil.

Natsu draped his arms over her shoulders, showering her in his unnatural warmth. "That's not true and you know it." Natsu nuzzled Lucy's neck and jaw, his eyes looking over Lucy's desk. "It's writing again, isn't it?" he asked quietly. Lucy's shoulder dropped.

"Yes." Lucy said, she sounded so defeated and Natsu hated it. Lucy needed to be smiling, it was when she looked the most beautiful. It seemed like it had been forever since Lucy had gone more than a few days without suddenly succumbing to another mini depression over her writing and Natsu was running out of ideas on how to cheer her up. He didn't get it, she was so smart and such a good writer that surely even her mind needs a break. Yet every time he tried telling that to Lucy she just shook her head and said she needs to be better. Huffing, Natsu spun Lucy around in her chair and tilted her chin up to look at him.

Lucy's dark brown eyes had always captivated him even when they looked so sad and so lost. "Lucy, listen to me. You can't force things or you're just going to get more frustrated. I know I've said it over and over again but just trust me. Locking yourself up in your room isn't going to give you inspiration. Living does that."

Big doe eyes looked up at Natsu and he smiled gently. "So whataya say? Wanna go on an adventure?" Natsu took a step back and help out his hand. Lucy looked at it only for a moment before taking it and smiling up at the amazing man who loves her just as much as she loves him.

An adventure sounded like exactly what she needed.

* * *

So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything. I'm sure this is explantation enough. I'm just trying to write anything at this point. I'm hoping the fluff in here is enough to make some NaLu fans happy.


End file.
